


F*ck You, Pumpkin Spice (Traducción)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Spanish Translation, Stiles really hates pumpkin spice, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: A Stiles le gusta el Otoño. Le gusta Derek. Pero odia que todo tenga sabor a calabaza.—Me ofende.—Te ofende.—¿Por qué estás repitiendo todo lo que digo?—¿Honestamente? Espero que me ayude a darle sentido a tus palabras. Siento que me estoy perdiendo algo.





	F*ck You, Pumpkin Spice (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [F*ck You, Pumpkin Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257733) by [grimmypuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmypuff/pseuds/grimmypuff). 



> Este oneshot cortito es super adorable..
> 
> Muchiiisimas gracias a grimmypuff por dejarme traducirlo.
> 
> Y como siempre todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores y creadores.

Otoño. Solo la palabra era suficiente para hacer sonreír a Stiles. Es cierto que vivir en el norte de California significaba que no sufrían un cambio tan drástico en las estaciones como en otros lugares, pero las hojas aún caían de los árboles y las temperaturas comenzaban a disminuir. La gente comenzaba a vestirse más abrigada, y para Stiles esto significó que finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de mostrar realmente lo maravillosa que era su colección de sudaderas con capucha. En pocas palabras, había mucho que amar en esta época del año. 

Cuando era más joven, volver a la escuela era lo que más ansiaba de otoño. Aunque el clima no comenzó a cambiar hasta finales de septiembre, el comienzo de la escuela después del Día del Trabajo parecía anunciar el cambio de estaciones. Nuevos lápices, cuadernos, una mochila y el potencial sin explotar de un nuevo maestro que inevitablemente se quitaría los pelos con frustración por Stiles antes del descanso de otoño. Esos fueron buenos viejos tiempos. 

Siendo un recién graduado de la universidad, por primera vez en muchos años el otoño no significaba regresar a la escuela. Como empleado relativamente nuevo del Departamento de policía de Beacon Hills, significaba que todavía se levantaba temprano  y tenía que ir a la cafetería a primera hora de la mañana. Fue aquí, en esta hermosa y nítida mañana de otoño, cuando Stiles recordó la única cosa que aborrecía sobre la temporada: la calabaza lo condimentaba todo. No, el le dirá firmemente al barista, no quería probar un café con leche con especias de calabaza, NO muchas gracias. 

A la espera de su primera dosis de cafeína del día, reflexionó sobre por qué la gente había decidido que todo debía tener sabor a calabaza durante toda una temporada. Estaba bastante seguro de que lo había visto todo. Algunos postres con sabor a calabaza no eran demasiado cuestionables; estuvo totalmente a bordo con un trozo de pastel de calabaza después de la cena de Acción de Gracias, e incluso probó una galleta con trocitos de calabaza y chocolate, que no estaba tan mal. ¿Pero las papas fritas con sabor a calabaza? ¿Yogur con sabor a calabaza? ¿Y lo más ofensivo hasta el momento, la cerveza de calabaza ? ¿Quién demonios estaba pensando esto? ¿Y por qué? Dios, que horror. 

En su escritorio en el trabajo, que acaba de decidir declarar una zona libre de calabaza, muchas gracias, bebió un sorbo de su café (negro un chorrito de caramelo) mientras repasaba su montón de papeles sin terminar. Miró hacia arriba cuando Derek Hale entró y se sentó en su escritorio junto a él, y frunció el ceño cuando vio el café en su mano. Parecía sospechosamente festivo, cubierto con crema batida y una pizca de chispas en naranja, amarillo y marrón. 

—Oficial Hale. 

—¿Qué?— Demandó Derek, su voz ronca. 

—Tu café—, dijo Stiles. 

—Mi café. 

—Es sabor a calabaza, ¿no? 

La expresión en la cara de Derek implicaba que Stiles le estaba causando dolor físico. —Sí. ¿Y? 

—Me ofende. 

—Te ofende. 

—¿Por qué estás repitiendo todo lo que digo? 

—¿Honestamente? Espero que me ayude a darle sentido a tus palabras. Siento que me estoy perdiendo algo. —Se rascó la barba incipiente y dijo:— O tal vez este es solo otro mal sueño en el que hablas tonterías y no te callas . 

Stiles sonrió, dándose una palmada en la pierna. —¿Sueñas conmigo? Lo sabía. Sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que te dieras cuenta de que teníamos química y de que dejaras de pelear. ¿Esto significa que saldrás conmigo este fin de semana? 

Con las cejas levantadas, Derek tomó su café, bebió un sorbo por la pajita y volvió a ponerlo en su escritorio. —Te perdiste la parte en la que dije que era un mal sueño, Stilinski. 

—Nop, demasiado tarde—, dijo Stiles. —Admitiste soñar conmigo. Está claro que finalmente estoy superando tus defensas. 

—Eres ridículo—, dijo Derek, tomando otro largo trago de su café. 

—Tal vez—, estuvo de acuerdo Stiles, estremeciéndose un poco ante el evidente disfrute de Derek de su monstruosidad de calabaza. —Pero eventualmente lo hará. 

Lamiendo un trozo de crema batida de su labio superior, Derek dijo: —¿Te das cuenta de que nunca me has invitado a salir, verdad? 

Fue bueno y malo que el sheriff caminara por la estación justo en ese momento. Bueno, porque le ahorró a Stiles tener que verbalizar su dolorosa comprensión de que sí, que nunca le había preguntado a Derek en los pocos meses que había estado en el trabajo, solo lo había insinuado, o insinuado que Derek objetaría de alguna manera. Fue malo porque su padre había escuchado el final de su conversación y puso rodó los ojos. 

—Hale—, saludó el sheriff asintiendo antes de volver su atención a Stiles. —Hijo, por favor no me hagas regresar el programa de entrenamiento de acoso sexual. La gente viene del estado, hay conferencias, una película y juegos de rol, por Dios santo—, dijo. —Es doloroso, muy doloroso, y te haré limpiar los baños una semana después de haya chili de comida.  

—¡Papá! Dios, eso es ... —Stiles hizo una mueca. —Estamos bien, no hay nada que ver aquí. Simplemente estaba señalando al buen oficial que su gusto por el café es repugnante. Y oye, ¿trajiste donas? Que hay mejor forma de empezar un lunes.  

El sheriff sonrió y le tendió las cajas a Stiles. —Sí, ve a ponerlos en la sala de descanso. No pude resistirme a pasar por la panadería cuando vi lo ví. Tenían un especial en donas con sabor  a calabaza 

Stiles podía sentir su párpado derecho crisparse. —¿Tu también papá?— Él negó con la cabeza. —¿Qué sigue? 

Su padre sonrió ante el recordatorio de la aversión de Stiles a los productos con sabor a calabaza. —Escuché que mantenimiento cambió los ambientadores durante el fin de semana. Especia de calabaza. 

—Esto se ha convertido en un ambiente de trabajo hostil—, gruñó Stiles. —Estaré en la sala de descanso si alguien me necesita, no comiendo una dona. 

Estaba haciendo un puchero en la sala de descanso mientras colocaba las cajas de donas  contaminadas cuando Derek entró, cerró la puerta detrás de él y la bloqueó. Avanzó hacia Stiles, con las manos en puños a los lados y una mirada decidida en los ojos. 

—¡Por favor no me lastimes!— Stiles miró los bíceps abultados de Derek mientras daba un paso atrás. —Si esto es más o menos lo que dije sobre tu asqueroso café, ¡me disculpo! ¡Estoy seguro de que todavía eres una buena persona, incluso si bebes pura maldad!  

Firmemente en el espacio personal de Stiles, Derek lo empujó contra la pared con solo su cuerpo, sus manos se posaron a cada lado de la cabeza de Stiles. —Deja de hablar—, dijo Derek suplicante. —Por favor. Solo por dos segundos, eso es todo lo que pido. 

—Pero... 

Los labios de Derek afortunadamente cortaron cualquier cosa que Stiles pudiera haber dicho, aunque ciertamente intentó hablar. Eso solo hizo que fuera más fácil para Derek deslizar su lengua por los labios de Stiles y profundizar el beso, pasando de ser lúdico y provocador a húmedo y sucio. Sin embargo, consciente de que estaban trabajando, Derek se echó hacia atrás, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia. —Sal conmigo el viernes 

Stiles se quedó asombrado mientras se lamía los labios.

—¿Stiles?

—Joder, estaba equivocado.

Claramente decepcionado, Derek frunció el ceño. —Oh. Bien. No es necesario. Pensé...

—¡No! No, no es eso —, dijo Stiles con una sonrisa tranquilizadora para Derek. —Es solo que... me encanta el sabor de la calabaza.

Fin


End file.
